


Why has everything to be so everything

by a hint of whistle (smokeandwhistle)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandwhistle/pseuds/a%20hint%20of%20whistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you look you will know :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why has everything to be so everything

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :D

Why has everything to be so everything 

and nevertheless nothing??

 

Everything at once

Everything at instance

Everything with everything

Everything as everything

 

Everyone needs everything every time

Nobody needs nothing any time

 

Nothing with you 

Nothing on you

Nothing here

Nothing there

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it ;D


End file.
